


You've Been Pranked

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [4]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, crack!fic, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas changes Philips ringtone.





	

Lukas leaned against the door frame, smiling. "Are you sure I have to leave? I stay for dinner all the time."

"Yeah, well, Helen and Gabe want a family dinner once a week.."

"So I'm not part of the family? I'm hurt." 

Philip rolled his eyes, pushing Lukas gently out the door. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, okay.." he grabbed onto Philips shirt, pulling him into a kiss. "I'm gonna miss you."

"You've been here all day."

"You said you wanted romantic but when I'm romantic you shoot me down. What do you want from me, Shea?"

"You to leave so I can eat dinner."

"So you don't love me?"

Philip pretended to think. "No, I don't."

Lukas laughed. "Oh, yeah, thanks Philip."

"No problem!" 

Lukas waved at him. "Love you!" 

"Love you, too." 

Philip turned around, heading back inside, smiling when he heard Lukas' bike revving. He turned around, waving to Lukas.

Lukas waved back before speeding off. 

Philip shut the front door, walking down the hall and into the kitchen. "So what's for dinner?"

"Well, since we had to kick your adoring boyfriend out-" Gabe started.

"He doesn't adore me."

"Sure." Helen muttered, pulling out three plates.

"Since we had to kick your boyfriend out we thought we'd treat you to Chinese."

Philip smiled a little. "Thanks."

"It was Helens idea."

Helen flashed a smile. "I'm just the coolest mom, aren't I."

Philip looked down for a few seconds, taking a deep breath, his smile faltering. "You're a close second."

Gabe walked past Philip, ruffling his hair. "Why don't you help Helen get all the food spread out while I take drink orders?"

"I'll have wine." Helen called from across the room, setting the table.

"I want chocolate milk." Philip mumbled, grabbed the first two boxes of Chinese.

Gabe chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me!" Philip laughed. "People drink chocolate milk all the time."

"I don't think I've ever seen an adult drink chocolate milk." Helen added.

"Tony does!" Philip got more boxes, laying them out on the table.

"Are we sure Tony is an adult, though?" Gabe asked.

Philip let out a defeated sigh. "I'll have water then."

"No, no, I'm getting you your chocolate milk." Gabe chuckled, pouring Helens wine. 

Philip sat down at the end of the table, Helen sitting to the left of him.

"So, Philip, how was your day?"

Philip shrugged, opening his chopsticks. "Fine. Lukas came over, we watched movies, Lukas was kicked out."

"We didn't kick him out, we wanted a family dinner." Gabe explained, bringing Helen and Philips drinks to them.

"Isn't Lukas part of the family by now?" Philip asked, taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

"Yeah, but sometimes families need breaks." Gabe replied, sitting down at the table with a glass of water. "Now it's time to say thanks."

The three held hands across the table and bowed their heads while Gabe began to speak. "Dear lord, thank you for letting my beautiful wife come home safe and thank you for blessing my life with a great foster son. I know I say it every day but every day I remember I'm blessed. Thanks for the food and for my friends and for.. my sons boyfriend, even if he can get a little clingy." Gabe peeked up to looks at Philip. He was blushing. "Amen."  
They all dropped their hands and started to eat.

That's when Helens phone started buzzing.

"Ah, ah, ah, give me the phone." Gabe stuck his hand out, wiggling his fingers.

Helen sighed, pulling her phone out, setting it in Gabes hand. "People could be dying."

"There's multiple officers for a reason." Gabe replied calmly, turning to Philip. "Yours too, buddy."

Philip sighed, digging around in his pocket, pulling his phone out and handing it to Gabe. Gabe set the phones down on the empty end of the table as they began to eat.

It was half way through dinner when Philips phone went off. 

"Hump me! Fuck me! Daddy better make me choke!" The speaker on his phone blasted.

Philip choked, his face turning brought red. Helen froze, dropping her chopsticks on the plate. Gabe bit back a smile, raising his eyebrow.

"Philip-" Helen started but Gabe cut him off. 

Gabe picked up Philips phone, the song Deep Throat still playing as loud as possible. He read the name, chuckling. "I think someone's calling you."

Philip covered his face, shaking his head. "I swear to god if it-"

"It's our other son." He tossed the phone into Philips lap. 

"Answer it. I don't need to hear about her.. thing being clean." Helen muttered, rubbing her temples.

Philip stood up quickly, swiping left on his phone, pressing it to his ear. "Lukas!"

The only thing Philip could hear on the other end of the line was Lukas' laughter.

"I was with Helen and Gabe. We were eating. I'm pretty sure Helen is trying not to throw up right now." Philip muttered, stepping outside, leaning against the outside of the house.

Lukas struggled to catch his breath. "I'm so funny."

"It's not funny." 

"Its really funny." Lukas breathed out followed by another stream of giggles.

"I don't think I can face them again." Philip whispered, rubbing his face. "Why did you change my ring tone?"

"How did you know it was me?" Lukas panted.

"Well, let's see, this morning it was the Fresh Prince of Bel Air theme song and tonight it's Deep Throat. You're the only person who knows my password. You're the only person I saw today." 

"This is what you get for making me listen to that God awful song."

"Cupcakke is amazing, don't bring her into this!"

"It's literally her song!"

"I have to go, Lukas, I have to get back to dinner and explain that you changed my ring tone."

"Stop acting like you don't know all the words."

"Bye, Lukas."

"Babe, babe, babe."

"What?"

"I love you."

Philip sighed. "Mhm."

"Philip."

"I'm mad at you." Philip said, a smile spreading across his face.

"I can tell. I love you."

Philip sighed. "I love you, alright."

"Alright."

"Bye, Lu-"

"Wait."

"What now, Lukas?"

"You've been pranked!" Lukas yelled before rustling filled the speakers.

"Are you- Are you dabbing right now?"

"What? No."

"Bye, Lukas." Philip smirked.

"Bye, love you."

"You too." Philip replied, hanging up. He took a deep breath, opening the front door, stepping inside.

Within seconds Helen spoke. "Philip, we need to talk."

"About more than just your music taste." Gabe added.

Philip sighed, shutting the front door, walking towards the kitchen.

Thanks, Lukas.


End file.
